Engineers from Sandia Laboratory have started a company, MicroChemLab Technologies, to use a patented chip known as “a chem lab on a chip”. This device has a surface with divided areas that identify a choice spectrum of molecules expected to be associated with minuscule amounts of breath vapors, fluids and tissues to detect infections and biological warfare agents. A hand held scanner does diagnostic work in seconds. The chip has a useful life of about six months after which time it must be replaced.
Another briefcase sized device has been described in public meetings which is said to be capable of mapping gold on or near the surface of the earth from an airplane flying at 5000 feet elevation. This is described as sending a ping at the resonant frequency of gold, cutting the ping off at a zero crossing and detecting the ring of the gold atoms. The results are plotted on a map of the ground and displayed on a computer used as a part of the device. Details are not made available in the lectures but an offer is made to survey your property at a rather large fee. The lecturer claims that much of the gold found is buried treasure! A patent, if one has been granted, will be listed below as a reference.